


I Wish You Would

by Pokeharvest



Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Consent Issues, Drinking Games, Drunken Confessions, Drunken Kissing, F/M, someone kisses someone else with no warning, zoro drives a little recklessly here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-15
Updated: 2019-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:47:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27254425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pokeharvest/pseuds/Pokeharvest
Summary: Although you had broken up with him, some feelings still linger. A sleepless night leads to snippets of your relationship being revealed.Based on "I Wish You Would" by Taylor Swift.
Relationships: Roronoa Zoro/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	1. The Beginning

_It's 2 A.M. in your car  
Windows down, I pass my street  
The memories start  
You say it's in the past  
And drive straight ahead  
You think I'm gonna hate you now  
'Cause you still don't know what I never said_

Zoro gripped the steering wheel tighter. He would never admit it, but he was lost. As the territory around him became familiar, he assumed he had finally entered his own neighborhood and let his muscle memory do the rest. The freezing winds from the open windows whipped his short hair violently, but he paid no mind to it. He had just left one of Luffy's parties, and was so tired he only put in as much effort into driving as he had to. As he continued driving, he recognized the upcoming street name. He was just about to turn into it too, until he realized it was your street. Quickly swerving to avoid turning, Zoro continued driving straight ahead.

"Can't go that way...we're done. She's old news. Besides, she probably hates me now," Zoro muttered, slightly dejectedly. As he continued driving down the lonely streets, his head began to swarm with memories of your time together.

_It's 2 A.M. in my room  
Headlights pass the window pane  
I think of you  
We're a crooked love  
In a straight line down_

You were sitting on the couch, blanket wrapped around you, watching the cold, dark street outside. Another sleepless night had been given to you, and you felt that watching the street helped reduce the insomnia. Through your open blinds, you saw a car with dingy headlights nearly turn into your street and swerve violently at the last second.

"Geez, drunk drivers. Good thing they didn't turn in here, whoever they were," you thought, shaking your head. Being the house on the corner, you could see everyone who entered and exited from your side of the street. It normally was noisy since you were on the corner where your street intersected with a busier, traffic heavy street. However, it did allow for you to get a good view of the street while eagerly awaiting the arrival of your boyfriend.

"Ex-boyfriend now," you reminded yourself. You and Zoro were madly in love (though Zoro might not have looked like it thanks to his stoicism), having gotten together not long after meeting one another. The two of you were nearly inseparable, constantly together and not afraid of showing your love for each other. Whether it be holding hands, pulling each other close, or even stealing quick kisses, your affection was on display.

Zoro was a little more sparing with his PDA, but that just made every time he did something even more special. Nami would always tease you about how lovey-dovey you and Zoro had made each other, but you paid no mind. Occasionally you would get into some heated arguments, but your love always melted the tension and brought you back together. You absentmindedly grabbed a pen and began doodling on a random piece of paper, one fight coming to mind.

———————————————————

"Damn, this rain is really coming down," Zoro said, lifting his foot on the gas a bit. He turned his head to you for a quick second and asked, "What's the next step?"

"Um...according to the map, we need to take the next...left." Zoro flicked the turning signal on. "Wait no, right." Zoro flicked the turning signal again. "I'm sorry, that's like the 12th time I said the wrong direction."

"It's okay. It's difficult to see in here with all the rain." Luffy somehow had rented a cabin for a week, and invited all his friends to come stay. It was in the middle of nowhere, and it just so happened to start raining as soon as Zoro and you left the house. With every mile, the rain seemed to pour harder and harder, going from a sprinkle to a torrential downpour.

As the car reached the intersection, Zoro made a left turn. Your eyebrows crinkled. "Babe? We were supposed to go right."

"Yeah, that's what I did."

"No, you went left."

"I went right. I'm driving, I think I know where I'm going."

"You very clearly went left. I saw you."

"Oh, so you can see me go left but you can't see the map well enough to get directions right the first time?" You looked at Zoro, hurt and shock spreading across your face. You looked straight ahead, tears filling your eyes.

"Fine. If you don't want me helping, I won't."

"Fine."

"Fine." You watched Zoro grip the wheel tighter as he drove, trying to figure out where he was going. As he drove, you noticed a cozy looking restaurant. "Baratie...what a strange name for a restaurant out in the woods," you thought. As your boyfriend continued to drive, you passed by the Baratie again. And again. And again. "Great, now we're driving in circles," you mentally facepalmed. Deciding to finally break the tense silence, you spoke.

"Why don't we ask the people at that restaurant how to get to the cabin?"

"We have a map, we're fine. I can figure it out."

"Yeah, well look where your shitty ass sense of direction has gotten us now, Mr. 'I can figure it out'," you spat. As soon as the words came out of your mouth you regretted them. Was this what Zoro was feeling earlier? Another silence fell in the car, the only noise being the barrage of rain drops against the windshield. After what felt like years, both you and Zoro spoke at the same time.

"Let me try the map again-" you said, reaching for the map.

"Let me go in and ask them-" Zoro said, pulling into the parking lot of the Baratie. You looked at each other, before smiling sheepishly.

"Compromise?"

"Compromise."

In the end, both you and Zoro asked for directions while showing the waiter the map.

———————————————————

_Makes you wanna run and hide  
Then it makes you turn right back around_

As Zoro kept driving, he kept thinking back to you. He had swerved out of your street for a reason, but had it been a good one? You were constantly on his mind anyway. Maybe he should act on it. What was the worst that could happen if he saw you, one last time?

"Fuck it." Zoro made a U-turn, speeding back to your street.


	2. Reflecting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More memories arise and two paths finally cross.

_I wish you would come back  
Wish I'd never hung up the phone like I did  
I wish you knew that  
I'd never forget you as long as I'd live  
And I wish you were right here, right now  
It's all good  
I wish you would_

Snapping out of your memory, you stared at your doodle. It was a rough scribble of you and Zoro holding hands. Now staring at it, you realized how much you missed him. Your body seemed to be craving his company, hoping he would suddenly appear on your doorstep after all this time. But you knew it wouldn't happen. Just because of a stupid phone call you made. Wrapping yourself in your blanket tighter, you tried to pretend it was Zoro holding you close. Just as you peered through the window again, a shooting star sped across the black sky. You shut your eyes, wishing for Zoro to come back to you.

_I wish we could go back  
And remember what we were fighting for  
Wish you knew that  
I miss you too much to be mad anymore  
And I wish you were right here, right now  
It's all good  
I wish you would_

Fondly thinking back, you remembered when Zoro and you vigorously supporting each other's dreams. Zoro was on his quest to become the greatest swordsman, and you were on your quest to be a famed artist. It felt like the two of you (along with the rest of the Straw Hat gang) against the world. Twirling the pen in your hand, you wondered if Zoro ever thought about you. Did it ever cross his mind that you might not be mad at him anymore? You sighed at the question, knowing the answer was obvious.

"If he felt that way, he would have come around sooner." Wistfully, you looked out the window. Your mind began to wander again to various memories with Zoro.

———————————————————

_You always knew how to push my buttons (I I I I, I I I wish, I wish, I)_

You were impatiently standing by the window, eyes glued to the street. The bright summer daylight flittered through the blinds as you fidgeted with your hands. Zoro was supposed to be there any minute and you could hardly contain your excitement. As a green car pulled into the street and your driveway, you ran to open the door. Zoro had barely taken two steps onto the path leading to your front door before he got tackled by your smaller figure.

"Woah, that eager to see me, huh?" Zoro smirked. Your face was tinged with a slight pink, and Zoro chuckled a bit at your reaction.

"Shut up, I just missed you." You pulled out of the hug. "A lot." Another laugh escaped your boyfriend's lips.

———————————————————

_You gave me everything and nothing (I I I I, I I I wish, I wish, I)_

As you sat down next to Zoro, you snuggled into his body for warmth. He did nothing to even acknowledge your action. You huffed a little, thinking back to the last few hours. Every time you gave Zoro a peck on the cheek or reached out for his hand or showed any display of affection, he would completely ignore it. Even though the two of you had begun to date not too long ago, he acted as if nothing changed at all.

You shivered a little, which did not go unnoticed by a certain blonde who was walking by.

"(Y/N), my sweet! Are you cold? Do you want my jacket to warm you up?" He exclaimed, having to yell over Luffy's (terrible) karaoke. Embarrassed that you'd been caught, you shook your head no.

"No, Sanji," you said, even though he was halfway through removing his blazer. "I'm good, thank you."

Sanji suddenly looked at Zoro, staring him down. "You better treat her like the princess that she is, mosshead." Zoro growled, just about to get up and confront Sanji. Luckily, you were there to sit him back down.

"It's okay Sanji, I'm fine, we're good. Right?" You turned to Zoro, giving him a threatening smile he'd never seen before. He sighed before grunting "yeah" through gritted teeth. As soon as Sanji walked off, Zoro took off his own jacket, and threw it around your shoulders.

"If you were cold, you could have said so." You fiddled with a button on his jacket, too embarrassed to look him in the eye.

"Well, that's...not exactly why I..." you trailed off. Finally looking up, your eyes met Zoro's, which were filled with confusion. You blushed as you realized you'd have to explain your true intentions. "Well I-I...I wanted to...be close to you." Zoro's eyes widened once he understood. A pink tinge grew on his face as he slowly put his arm around your shoulders and pulled you into his chest. Neither of you moved until Ace finally kicked everyone out.

In the car ride back to your house, silence filled the air. You could tell Zoro wanted to say something, so you took the leap of faith for him.

"Are you okay? It seems like you had a lot on your mind today."

"Yeah I just-" he sighed, then continued. "-I don't know." Fearing the worst, you hesitantly asked,

"...Was it me?"

"No! No. No, it wasn't you, it was me...I'm just...not good at all this...relationship stuff." Every passing streetlight illuminated Zoro's sudden red face. "Every time you kissed my cheek or held my hand, I wanted to do something back, but I couldn't figure out what...I felt like I would do something wrong and embarrass you in front of everyone." A small smile graced your lips. You had never seen him so open about his feelings before.

"Zoro, it's okay. We're still in the beginning of our relationship. As time goes on, we'll both figure out what we like or don't like, and how we express ourselves, especially in front of others. It's a learning curve, that's all."

"I don't want you thinking that I don't love you because I don't return any-" Your sudden burst of giggles made Zoro stop mid-sentence.

"Zoro, I know you love me. If you didn't, you wouldn't be in this relationship with me." Zoro pulled into your driveway, got out, and opened the car door for you.

"Why thank you, kind sir," you joked.

"Thank you," Zoro began, scratching the back of his head as he walked you to your front door. "For tonight."

"No problem, Mr. Bushido."

Zoro gently cupped your face in his hand, and tilted your head up ever so slightly. Slowly, his face inched closer to yours. Your breath hitched in your throat as you slowly fluttered your eyes closed, knowing what would happen next. Zoro's lips gently brushed over yours, and just as soon as they touched, he pulled back. Even in the dark of the night, you could tell his face was beet red. He turned around, went back into his car, and drove back home. You chuckled. Zoro didn't say goodbye, but you liked your first kiss with him much better.

———————————————————

_This mad, mad love makes you come rushing (I I I I, I I I wish, I wish, I)  
Stand back where you stood (I I I I, I I I wish, I wish, I)  
I wish you would, I wish you would (I I I I, I I I wish, I wish, I)_

Zoro growled and frustratedly hit the top of the steering wheel with the palm of his hand. He had gotten lost (again) trying to find your house. And now his gas tank was empty from the directionless driving he did. He stomped out of his beat-up car, and began to run. His shirt fluttered in the breeze as he sprinted to where he thought your house was. Beads of sweat formed on his forehead despite the cold of the night. He didn't care though, he just wanted to see you.

Through sheer luck, he had made it to your house. Zoro's breath was heavy, and his chest rose and fell dramatically with each desperate intake of air. He now stood on your doorstep, as he had so many times before. Just as he was about to ring the doorbell, he hesitated. This had to have been one of the stupidest ideas he had _ever_ had. With a devilish grin spreading across his face, he pressed the doorbell. Maybe being stupid wouldn't be so bad.

_2 A.M., here we are  
See your face  
Hear my voice in the dark  
We're a crooked love  
In a straight line down  
Guess you wanna run and hide  
But it made us turn right back around_

You jolted up straight in your seat and dropped your pen at the sound of the doorbell. Who in their right mind was up at this hour?! (You, of course, but you were sleep deprived and therefore not in your right mind) Quickly, you looked around your room for any potentially lethal weapons you could use in case of self-defense. Seeing your umbrella, you snatched it up and shakily walked towards the door.

Throwing open the door, your face changed from a look of fear and readiness to one of shock.

"...Zoro...?" Your voice became weak, barely able to get his name out of your mouth. Zoro looked at you, the dim light from your porch cascading over your face, and smiled softly. To him, you looked like the most gorgeous thing in the world.

"Hi."


	3. Night to Remember

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You remember the night that everything went wrong.

_I wish you would come back  
Wish I'd never hung up the phone like I did  
I wish you knew that  
I'd never forget you as long as I'd live  
And I wish you were right here, right now  
It's all good  
I wish you would_

You cautiously set down your umbrella, stepping aside for Zoro to walk in. As you walked back to your couch, you noticed Zoro still standing awkwardly by the door.

"You can come in the house, you know." Zoro sheepishly walked towards you again. He stood there, eyes shifting to the side to avoid your gaze. "Have a seat before you glare a hole in the wall." He took a seat, as far away from you as possible and stiffly stared in front of him. "Uh...you okay?"

"Yeah. I'm giving you space." You held in your giggle; he was just as awkward as ever.

"It's okay, you can sit closer if you want." Zoro's eyes widened a bit at this. Weren't you still angry at him? He slowly scooted closer and looked at you. You were fixing the blanket around yourself, and looked back at him while he was staring. He turned away as soon as you made eye contact, embarrassed. "Did you want some of the blanket? I wasn't sure since it looks like you're sweating."

"Oh uh, about that. I ran here, that's why." Your jaw dropped.

" **What?!** Why'd you run?"

"Well, I was driving from Luffy's place to my house and I almost turned into your street but then I swerved, and then I drove for a little bit before deciding to come talk to you. But then my car ran out of gas, so I ran here." Your mouth hung open still, trying to figure out what the hell he was thinking.

"Wait wait wait, Luffy's parties always end at like. Midnight. It's past two right now. Our houses are both twenty minutes from Luffy's. How the heck were you out for two hours driving?!"

"I dunno, the streets kept changing." Zoro now has his arms crossed, expecting to get harassed about his past mistake, not his driving. You sighed and massaged your temples.

"Anyway, why'd you decide to come around here at two in the morning?"

"I wanted to talk to you. About what happened."

"Funny thing, I was just thinking about that tonight..." you said, looking back to the drawing you doodled earlier. Your mind raced back to the event that caused it all to fall apart.

———————————————————

Beneath the table, Zoro carefully intertwined his calloused hand in yours. You looked at him and smiled, beaming brighter than the sun. Leaning into your ear, he whispered,

"I'm so lucky to have you." His words made your face burn red. Zoro wasn't one to ever use words to show affection, but every time he did, it was like the first time.

"Zoro!" You teased, putting a hand over your face, attempting to disguise the flush of your face. Unfortunately, literally everyone else at the table saw it. Nami burst out laughing as soon as she saw.

"Oh my god, I don't think I've ever seen her that red before!" Nami wheezed, wiping a tear away. Zoro just smirked. Looking around at everyone's empty cups, he asked if they wanted refills. Faced with an overwhelming response of yes, Zoro removed his hand from yours so he could get up.

Just as Luffy finished his twenty-seventh bad joke of the night, Zoro came to the table with everyone's drinks. Once he set them down, he told them about a familiar face he just saw.

"I just saw an old kendo friend of mine and she wants to catch up. Is that cool with you guys?"

Everyone looked to you, figuring you were the one he was actually asking. You turned to him, drink in hand, and said,

"Of course, babe, go have fun!" Zoro went pink a bit at your nickname for him and kissed you quickly on the cheek.

"Alright, be back soon." As he left, Nami and Robin teased you once more for your red tinged face. Once Luffy had begun on his thirty-fifth joke, Nami stood up from her seat.

"I'm gonna go powder my nose. Be right back!"

"Alright, but please no pick pocketing this time. I don't want to get kicked out of another bar again," you grimaced, remembering the last time you guys went out.

"No promises!" Nami said cheekily while running off. You sighed, and Robin patted your shoulder lightly.

"Damn...I really liked this place too..."

As Nami approached the bathroom, she heard what sounded like someone getting pushed into a wall. She quickly took a peek behind the wall's partition, and her eyes widened in shock. Zoro was currently pushed against the wall by some blue-haired chick.

"Tashigi? What are you-?" She heard him say before he got cut off by the girl's kiss. Nami quickly sneaked into the bathroom, having felt she had seen too much already. After taking care of her business, she paced in front of the mirrors, deep in thought. What was she going to do? She didn't want to create a scene in the bar, but she couldn't let this slide by, either. She knew you would be deeply hurt and potentially end the relationship. Cheating was one of the things you couldn't stand.

Pondering her dilemma for a bit, she decided to tell you tomorrow. The least she could do was let you have one last enjoyable night with him.

Leaving the bathroom, Nami stole a glance behind the partition again. Zoro and Tashigi were gone. She looked around the bar. She saw the blue-haired girl crying, and Zoro with a look of hate. Nami breathed a sigh of relief, hoping that it was all a mistake. Nevertheless, she couldn't _not_ tell you about what she saw.

Zoro walked back to the table and pecked you on the cheek.

"Zoro!" You said, voice filled with glee that he was back. "Did you have fun?"

"Yeah, seeing Tashigi again was nice. I had her go home though, she got kinda wasted."

"Aw, too bad we didn't get to meet her!" Luffy laughed. Nami made her way back to the table shortly after, pockets looking visibly fuller than before. Her face was serious as she took her seat.

"What's up? Did someone catch you stealing from them?" You teased.

"Someone catching me stealing from them?! I'm offended that you think I'm that bad of a thief," she joked, putting on a smile. Zoro gently took your hand in his. And that's where it stayed for the rest of the night.

The next morning, you awoke to someone calling you. Looking at the clock, you groggily picked up the phone.

"Nami, it's seven in the morning. You're never up this early. What's wrong?"

"It's Zoro." You were fully awake now, throwing the sheets aside as you got up.

"What happened?! Is he okay?! Nami, tell me!"

"He's fine," she started. You let out a breath you didn't know you were holding. "It's just that...last night. I saw him with that girl."

"Tashigi? Yeah, he went to go catch up with her, you were there when he said that."

"No, she was...all over him last night." Your phone fell from your hands as your grip on it released. Luckily, you had carpet. Fumbling around on the floor to grab your phone again, you shakily spoke into the phone.

"A-Are you sure?"

"Positive, unfortunately." You began to fill with seething rage.

"Bye Nami. I need to talk to Zoro now."

"Wait, I'm not done ye-" she tried to say, before you rudely hung up on her.

Finding Zoro's name in your contacts, you stopped for a bit. His contact name bore into you, glaring back at you mockingly.

💖💞 _My Love_ 💞💖

Without further hesitation, you nearly broke your phone with the amount of force you put into hitting the call button. As the phone rang, you furiously tapped your foot in wait.

"Hey, babe, what's-"

" **DON'T GIVE ME ANY OF THAT 'BABE' CRAP!** "

"Wait, wh-?"

" **I KNOW WHAT YOU DID LAST NIGHT WITH YOUR 'OLD FRIEND'!** " Zoro sighed and massaged his forehead, trying to figure out how to calm you down enough to get you to listen to him.

"Babe, it's not what you think, let me-"

" **CAN YOU JUST SHUT UP?! I DON'T WANT TO HEAR IT FROM YOU! IN FACT, I NEVER WANT TO HEAR IT FROM YOU EVER AGAIN! I TRUSTED YOU! YOU KNOW I HATE CHEATERS MOST OF ALL! WE'RE DONE! HAVE FUN FUCKING TASHIGI, YOU BASTARD!** " You hung up on Zoro, and dropped your phone on the floor. You felt your legs go weak, and dropped to your knees. Leaning back against the side of the bed, you sobbed, not caring if your neighbors heard. You just lost the love of your life, something you could never forget.


	4. Night to Forget

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zoro remembers the night that everything went wrong.

Zoro quickly glanced to your coffee table, seeing the doodle of the two of you holding hands. A small, sad smile bloomed on his face. He was happy and relieved to see that you hadn't stopped drawing because of him.

"So, um," he began, trying to find the right words. "About that night..." His eyes darted to you, expecting to find traces of loathing in your eyes. Instead, he found forgiveness. He continued with his story, trying to remember exactly how everything happened.

———————————————————

"Oh my god, I don't think I've ever seen her that red before!" Nami wheezed, wiping a tear away. Zoro just smirked. He thought it was the cutest thing when you got all flustered because of him. Looking around at everyone's empty cups, Zoro asked if they wanted refills. Faced with an overwhelming response of yes, Zoro begrudgingly separated his hand from yours so he could get up.

He made his way to the to the bar, placed his order, and waited, eyes on you the whole time. You had laughed at something Luffy had said, and were trying to cover your mouth to avoid letting out a snort. Zoro smiled, heart immediately flooding with overwhelming love for you. A hand tapped him on the shoulder. Slowly turning around, he saw a face he hadn't seen years.

"Tashigi?!"

"Hey Zoro! It's been a while, huh?" Tashigi smiled at her old kendo classmate. They were friends, not as close as Kuina was with Zoro, but friends nonetheless.

"What're you doing here?"

"Oh, just thought I'd get out for a bit after night of studying," she replied, rubbing the back of her head. "What about you?"

"Just hanging out with some friends." Zoro glanced back at the table, and saw you. You had finally returned his gaze, and sent Zoro a cheerful wave. He waved back, grin spreading across his face.

"Who's she?" Tashigi asked, cutting him off from his thoughts about you.

"That," he said proudly, "is my girlfriend." Tashigi's face wore a mix of surprise and something else. The bartender let Zoro know his drinks were ready, but just as he was about to grab them, Tashigi spoke up.

"Hey," she said, changing the subject, "Want to catch up more?"

"Sure. I'm pretty positive we can fit another person at our-" Zoro began, before getting cut off.

"Oh, I meant...alone. My table's over there," Tashigi pointed. Zoro found this odd, but he was too dense to think something was up.

"Uh. Okay. Lemme take these drinks back and let them know." Zoro impressively carried the group's drinks back and once he set them down on the table, told them about Tashigi.

"I just saw an old kendo friend of mine and she wants to catch up. Is that cool with you guys?"

Everyone looked to you, figuring you were the one he was actually asking. You turned to him, drink in hand, and said,

"Of course, babe, go have fun!" Zoro went pink a bit at your nickname for him and kissed you quickly on the cheek.

"Alright, be back soon."

Zoro strode over to Tashigi's table, and noticed the large amounts of alcohol she had purchased. Noticing his raised eyebrow, Tashigi exclaimed that she challenged Zoro to a drinking game. Knowing she was probably a lightweight, Zoro chuckled and accepted. Much to his expectation, Tashigi became less tense and uptight only two bottles in. Just as he was about to ask for a glass of water for her, Zoro saw Tashigi stand up abruptly. She grabbed his wrist and pulled him out of his chair. Leading him to a dark corner of the bar near the bathroom hidden by a partition, she pushed him against the wall.

"Tashigi? What are you-?" Zoro was cut off by her again, but this time by her lips crashing onto his. He forcefully pushed Tashigi back, and wiped his lips with the back of his hand. "What the _fuck?!_ " he whisper yelled, not trying to start a ruckus. Tashigi seemed to sober up, just for a moment, realizing what she'd done.

"I...I'm so sorry oh my god...!" She cried, suddenly running back to her table to gather her stuff. Zoro followed her, grabbing her by the wrist as she sat down and fumbled around in her purse. She looked up at him, tears in her eyes. "Zoro, I'm so sorry I...I just-"

"You should be. You knew I had a girlfriend already." Zoro wore a face of complete disgust and contempt. He sighed a little bit, seeing that he had only made her more upset and guilty. "You shouldn't drive. You're drunk. Do you have someone you can call?" She nodded. "You should call them then." Tashigi shakily took out her phone, and called her ride.

"S-Smoker? Can you pick me up? I'm at the bar. Y-Yeah. That one. Thank you." Tashigi hung up, fully weeping now. Zoro sat down and awkwardly patted her on the back.

"It's okay."

"No! It's not! I've loved you my whole life, and this is where it gets me! I kissed you even though I knew you have a girlfriend. That's how desperate I am." Her body shook with every word, and Zoro didn't know what to do. So he let her cry it out.

A white-haired man entered the bar, eyes scanning the room for Tashigi. When he found her, he stood her up and walked a few steps. Turning back to Zoro, cigar in his mouth, he said, "Thanks for watching her."

"No problem."

Zoro walked back to the table and pecked you on the cheek.


	5. Wishes Come True

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The two of you talk things over and have a sleepover.

_  
_

I wish we could go back  
And remember what we were fighting for  
Wish you knew that  
I miss you too much to be mad anymore  
And I wish you were right here, right now  
It's all good  
I wish you would

_  
_

"Tashigi got drunk and she pulled me aside and kissed me. There wasn't anything else to it. I didn't kiss back, and she apologized. She was really upset and felt guilty about it afterwards. I stayed with her until her ride came, and I went right back to you guys. You can ask Nami, she saw me scolding Tashigi about her actions when I was waiting for her ride to pick her up." Zoro saw a wave of embarrassment and regret wash over your face, as well as you beginning to cry.

Moving as close as he could to you, Zoro whispered, "Hey, hey...don't cry..." He reached up and wiped your tears away, slowly bringing you into a comforting hug.

"Z-Zoro...! I'm so sorry I didn't trust you when I should have, and I said those horrible things to you over the phone and it's my fault we broke up over something so _stupid_ -"

"Hey, don't say those things. I should have told you as soon as it happened. It's not your fault." The combination of Zoro's soft, hushing voice and rumbling chest helped to even out your sharp intakes of air until they became sniffles. As you pulled out of the hug, you wiped your eyes, still recoiling from your sudden outburst.

"Y'know, I haven't been mad at you in a long time," you admitted shakily, still hiccuping a little. "I know this is going to make me sound so desperate, but I just missed you so badly that I had gotten over it." You nervously fiddled with the fistfuls of the blanket you clenched in your hands. "I mean, just tonight I saw a shooting star and wished for you to be in my life again," you mumbled, embarrassed. Zoro chuckled at your confession and gingerly put a hand over one of yours.

"You weren't desperate. I missed you a lot, too." You glanced up at Zoro to see him smiling gently at you. "I did a lot of superstitious things as well." A laugh of disbelief left your lips.

"You? Roronoa Zoro? The man who doesn't believe in gods?"

"Well, you made me believe. Who else could have made something so beautiful on the inside _and_ outside?" A smirk grew on Zoro's face as he saw your face turn insanely red. "Every time I went to one of Luffy's parties, I always hoped you'd walk through the door so I could try and speak to you again. Speaking of those parties, how come you never came?"

"Well, I...At first I didn't want to see you, but once I had gotten over it...I thought you wouldn't have wanted to see me, considering the way I had spoken to you last," you explained, eyes cast downward. "I think Nami tried to tell me what really happened a couple of times, but I was still too mad to even want to listen to her. She stopped trying and I think she knew I had to hear the truth coming from you."

"Well, now that you've heard it, what next?" He asked. Through your yawn, you replied.

"Now I go to bed." Slowly, you got up from your seat. Zoro also stood up, and headed for the front door.

"Fair enough, I'm pretty tired too. I'll go and find my car—Hey what are you doing?!" Zoro looked down to see you grabbing his hand and trying to drag him towards your bedroom.

"I'm not going to let you look for your car this late at night. Morning? It's morning," you said, checking the clock to make sure you were right.

"Fine. I'll just take the couch then," Zoro said, gently taking his hand from your grasp just as you reached your bedroom.

"You know as well as I do that the couch is only good for sitting. Sleeping on it is _hell_. Just get in the damn bed with me." Fighting back the urge to make an innuendo, Zoro climbed in the bed while you fussed over the sheets, making sure both of you were covered. Seeing your eyes flutter closed, Zoro hesitantly covered your hand in his. Startled a bit by the sudden contact, your eyes shot open and looked at him. Seeing your eyes open, Zoro jerked his hand away from yours. Even in the dark, you could tell his face was flushed from being caught.

"S-Sorry, do you not want me to hold your- I mean do...that?" You giggled sleepily at the fact that he couldn't bring himself to say, "hold your hand", even after all the time you had spent together.

"No, no, no, it's perfect." Finding his hand once more, you tenderly grasped it and laced your fingers in his. Your eyes shut peacefully once more, and you felt Zoro squeeze your hand gently before sleep overtook you.

———————————————————

Upon waking up, you still felt Zoro's hand in yours and smiled groggily. Shifting around so you could see the clock, you saw that it was well past ten. Groaning, you decided to get up. You gently nudged Zoro on the shoulder.

"Hey, Zoro." No response. "I know you're up." He answered with a poor attempt of mumbling as if he just woke up. "C'mon, it's already past ten." Zoro dug his face into the pillow more.

"So what?" He said, words muffled.

"It means you gotta get up. I'll make breakfast." Zoro grumbled a little bit, and tried to pull you in closer to him.

"Nuh uh uh," you laughed, squirming your way out. "I'm making pancakes and you're gonna take a shower, mister."

"Ah crap, I forgot that I ran here. Sorry," Zoro said, finally taking his head out of the pillow. Getting out of the warm comfort of your bed, you stretched.

"It's okay, I was gonna change the sheets today anyway. I don't have any clothes for you here, so I'll just throw those in the washer while you shower." Zoro grabbed the back of his shirt and pulled it off, giving you a view of his toned chest. Just before you could get a better look, though, he chucked the shirt at your face. Caught off guard, you dodged at the last second, and snatched the shirt out of the air before it hit the ground.

"If your sweaty shirt touched my face, I would have kicked you out so fast."

"Not my fault you weren't paying attention," Zoro teased, walking towards the bathroom. Trailing behind him, you huffed.

"Well, it's not my fault I was distracted..." Zoro's chest erupted into laughter as he walked inside the bathroom and closed the door. "I'll just be out here," you called. "So just...stick your arm out with your clothes or something." You took the sound of his grunt muffled through the door as a sign of acknowledgment, and rocked back and forth on your feet in wait. A little bit after the water turned on, the door creaked open just enough for Zoro to fit his arm through. Once you took the clothes, the door closed again.

After the dirty laundry was put in the washer, you began to make breakfast. Pulling out the eggs, bacon, and pancake ingredients, you got to work. By the time the food was ready, Zoro's clothes were washed as well. As soon as you heard the timer go off, you opened the dryer and threw his clothes in. Hearing his approaching footsteps, you looked up. He was standing in the doorway awkwardly again, towel wrapped around his waist. His chest was bare, with the exception of the lone scar running across it. Swiftly averting your gaze, you gestured to the kitchen table.

"I uh, made breakfast. Pancakes, eggs, bacon..." you said shyly, trying to avoid eye contact (making eye contact meant getting his chest in your peripheral vision). "Your stuff's drying, it shouldn't be long." Zoro gave his thanks and sat down. Sitting across from him, you began to dig into your food.

"Wow, this is really good...!" Zoro remarked after eating a bit of pancake. A smug look spread across your face.

"You're gonna love this, then."

"What?" Unexpectedly gaining a bout of confidence, you wagged your finger, motioning for him to lean forward. Eyeing you suspiciously, Zoro did as you asked. A chill went down his spine as you also leaned forward, breath hot on his ear.

"It's Sanji's recipe." You fell back in your seat, cocky smile still on your lips. Zoro sat back down as well, dumbfounded.

"You know what? I don't think they're that good anymore."

"Now you're just being rude. If you don't think they're that good, then why are you still eating it?" You pointed with your fork towards his mouth, which had a piece of pancake hanging out of it. Zoro shifted the rest of the pancake into his mouth, and said,

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Dork." The buzzer for your dryer went off, alerting you that Zoro's clothes were dry. Shoving the last bit of your meal into your mouth, you stood up and emptied the machine. Zoro got up as well, ready to take his stuff from you.

"Thanks, I can take-" You threw his shirt square in his face, cutting him off. You couldn't contain your laughter as you saw the shirt slide off his face and land in his hands.

"That's payback for earlier." Wordlessly, Zoro took the rest of his stuff from your arms and went towards the bathroom. Smile still on your face, you took the empty plates from the table and got to cleaning. Placing the last dish in the drying rack, you heard Zoro's heavy footsteps coming from behind you. Turning around, you saw that he was now fully dressed, standing uncomfortably in your kitchen.

"Um...Thanks for letting me sleep over...and shower...and have breakfast..." He shifted his weight from one foot to the other, unsure of what to say. Luckily, you were there to fill in the silence.

"You really don't need to thank me. It's just stuff you do for the person you love." Zoro's eyes widened for a second, and you would have missed it if you weren't looking right at him. "Just...think of it as my way of saying I'm sorry. And that...I would like a second chance." Zoro strode over to you closed the distance by pressing his lips to yours, taking you by surprise. Once over the shock, you could feel all of his pent-up yearning seeping through. Snaking your arms around his torso, you deepened the kiss. Finally breaking away, Zoro spoke, voice smug.

"That's a yes, if you couldn't tell." You pouted at his cockiness.

"Keep that attitude up, mister, and you'll be looking for your car by yourself."

The two of you ended up searching for his car together, hand in hand the whole time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had a lot of fun writing this piece! It was interesting to try and get the "two sides of the same story" thing, and looking back I definitely could have done some things differently but that's all part of the writing process babeyyy  
> Hope you enjoyed the story :)


End file.
